Generally, the color TV camera allows a color-separation optical system to separate the image capturing light from the photographic lens into three colors constituted by a red component, a green component, and a blue component. Objects corresponding to the respective color components are subjected to image capturing by the image capturing element such as CCD so as to produce color TV pictures (for example, Japanese Patent Application Laid-Open No. 2000-270340).